After training
by Goku33887711
Summary: After training too certain sayins come together and things get stemmy
Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or it's characters

It was almost 10:00 at night and two specific Saiyans just finished training in the Gravity Room. Goku had gone into the shower while Vegeta sat at the edge of the bed drinking some water. It had been three months since the two started dating and one since everyone knew about it. No really cared except Bulma who complained that they didn't get together sooner. He didn't understand why she was bothered by it. She wasn't the one dating him.

Other than that, things were going smoothly. They were pretty happy together, but they were far from the perfect couple, though. Both of them had their flaws like intense anger management issues (Vegeta), and literally setting the kitchen on fire from making popcorn (Goku), who even does that? Regardless of the annoying things Goku does to Vegeta, he still loves him, even though he has trouble saying it to his face.

As Vegeta thought about these things, he heard Goku call him from the shower, probably for something stupid like "Can you get another bottle of shampoo, 'Geta, I'm out." Even though there's a new one right next to him. But Vegeta went into the bathroom anyway.

"I'm here, what do you need?" Vegeta asked in a monotone voice, he was still a little worn out from training.

Goku pulled back the shower curtains completely, revealing his wet, naked body. Vegeta's face became slightly flushed but he didn't look away, not wanting to miss the gorgeous view.

"I forgot to get myself a tower, can you get me one?" Goku asked, leaning against the tile wall.

Vegeta looked at him for a few seconds, admiring the scars that adorned his chest and stomach, he always liked looking at them. Then he walked towards him and brought his rough, calloused hands down to his boyfriends' chest and abs, running his fingers across the many marks as they made their way down his body, stopping just above his groin, and said to him.

"Do you really need a towel? Because you sure look like you don't" His voice changing from flat to sultry.

Goku blushed profusely at his comment, feeling like his face was next to a warm fireplace. He regained his composure and replied back with,

"But if I don't, then the floor will get really wet like last time."

Vegeta stepped into the shower and stepped on Goku's toes to reach other Saiyans eyes before saying,

"Does it really matter?"

He traced Goku's lips with his own and slid one hand in-between his lover's legs, teasing him while stroking his hard cock and another hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a sloppy kiss.

After a while, Goku pulled away from Vegeta, with their combined saliva connecting their once joined lips.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to have our first time together in a crowded shower like this" Goku asked with flushed cheeks.

"Does it matter?" Vegeta replied, gazing at him lovingly and resting his hands on Goku's broad shoulders.

"Well, I mean, wouldn't our bed be a better option since there's a lot more room for…things." Goku murmured, blushing a little as he said this.

"I suppose that does make sense, either way, I'm still going to make you mine." Vegeta purred, looking deep into the other man's eyes.

Goku's face turned a bright red and felt his legs shake a little in anticipation.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Goku replied, letting Vegeta pull him onto their large bed.

Vegeta threw all of his clothes off the side of the bed and brought his soft lips to the other man's neck and left a mark from where his teeth were. He traced his lips down his lovers chiseled body, making his way down to his throbbing erection. He stared at it for a little bit, admiring how thick and long it was, and how it twitched slightly when he touched it, but before he did anything to the desired member, Vegeta grabbed a bottle of lube he kept underneath the bed for "personal reasons" and poured some onto his middle and index finger. He then circled his fingers around Goku's entrance and inserted them both inside of his lover's warm walls.

Goku let out a soft, stifled moan, not wanting to lose control of his own voice.

"You like that?" Vegeta said with a smirk plastered on his face, increasing his pace gradually.

Goku nodded in agreement, trying to hold back his wavering and whimpering voice.

Vegeta brought his mouth down his boyfriend's unattended cock and swirled his tongue around the tip before gorging himself on Goku's thick member. He waited too long for this moment, three months too long. Vegeta just couldn't hold back anymore. When he felt the salty taste of his mate's pre-cum, he just couldn't stop himself. He felt completely overtaken by love and lust all at once. His fingers practically pounded into the younger Saiyan's hole and he didn't care how loud he was or if his own drool was dripping down his chin. Vegeta just wanted to hear Goku scream in rapture.

As Vegeta continued, Goku struggled to keep himself from reaching his climax too early. Vegeta relentlessly pounded his fingers into the rather sensitive bundle of nerves that resided in him, making him feel wave after wave of pleasure wash over him, causing him to shake slightly from it, and Vegeta's lips around his painfully hard erection didn't help either. It was almost too much to bear, almost. He rested his hand in Vegeta's messy hair, letting his fingers get tangled in it.

Vegeta could sense Goku's struggle from the way his cock pulsed, about to release its load, although Vegeta would like nothing more than the feeling of Goku's cum shooting down his throat, he didn't want him to cum just yet. He lifted his head off of Goku's dripping wet cock and pulled his fingers out of his lover's body. Which was met with sounds of protest from Goku.

"Why did you stop? It felt so good…" Goku mumbled, feeling lightheaded from all of the stimulation.

"Because," Vegeta said, sucking the fingers that were just inside of Goku a moment before, "you deserve something much better, Kakarot," he said, pressing his throbbing cock against Goku's entrance.

"Dammit Vegeta, don't tease me," Goku demanded, feeling slightly impatient.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have kept you waiting so long," Vegeta said, pinning Goku's legs down to the bed with his hands.

"Vegeta, w-what are doing?" Goku stuttered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"What? You said you wanted to do this here because we had more room in here for "things," right?" Vegeta replied, biting this side of his bottom lip in anticipation.

"I guess I did say that, didn't I?" Goku muttered, looking away, blushing hard.

Vegeta just grinned and slid his cock into the younger man's tight ass, and slowly brought it in and out, teasing him deliciously. Goku bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. Although it was a little painful, the pleasure that came with it made it feel worth it. When Vegeta felt like Goku was prepared well enough, he gradually increased his pace.

"Do you want more?" Vegeta said teasingly, looking straight into Goku's dark eyes while he continued to thrust into the man below him.

"Yes! God yes! More Vegeta, please, more!" Goku begged, his voice wavering, he didn't want Vegeta to hold back, he wanted every inch of him, and he meant every word of that.

Vegeta took that as a definite yes and quickened his pace, ramming his cock into Goku's lustful body. Just the sound of it alone was enough to get him off. But the addition of Goku's moans and screams really did him in. The louder his lover moaned, the harder Vegeta pounded into his body, relentlessly exploiting the bundle of nerves residing deep inside of him.

"Oh fuck Vegeta, don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" Goku shouted, his voice hoarse from all the noise he had been making. He gripped the sheets of their bed so tight his knuckles went white.

Vegeta's grip on Goku's legs got tighter and his pace became blistering fast, making impossible for Goku utter a coherent phrase, he just laid there, letting himself take wave after wave of intense pleasure. He felt his body tense up and his back arch involuntarily.

"Fuck Vegeta, I'm so close, d-don't stop, please." Goku moaned, lifting his hands from the bed and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's torso and dug his nails into Vegeta's back.

"Yeah me too," Vegeta said in a breathy voice, he was just as close to his inevitable orgasm as Goku was.

After a few moments of unfiltered rapture, Goku was the first to release his load onto Vegeta's abs, his back arching and his nails piercing the skin on Vegeta's muscular back. Vegeta came soon after, feeling his boyfriend's body tighten around his thick, hard cock sent him over the edge, emptying his warm cum inside of him, claiming Goku as his own.

The feeling of Vegeta's warm release filling his body felt better than anything he could have ever thought. He relaxed his body and his harsh grip on Vegeta's back. Vegeta pulled out him and released his tight grip on Goku's legs and collapsed on top of his mate, stroking his messy hair and kissing him softly on the lips.

Goku's hands made their way down to Vegeta's waist, moving them up and down slowly. His lips made their way to the soft skin underneath the strong line of Vegeta's jawbone.

"Good thing I needed that towel." Goku chuckled. He found it funny that a simple request like that would lead to something like this.

"Yeah, you should be more scatterbrained if it leads to things like this," Vegeta replied, running his fingers through Goku's hair.

"Maybe I should," Goku responded, breathing in Vegeta's scent.

"Hey," Vegeta said, his hand resting on Goku's collarbone.

"What?" Goku asked, removing his head and looked up him.

Vegeta positioned himself to where their noses almost touched and brought his hand up to cup his face and tilt it upwards so their eyes were at the same level.

"You wouldn't mind another round would you?" He said softly, almost in a whisper.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Goku murmured, pulling in Vegeta for another kiss.

Vegeta reached in between Goku's legs and stroked his semi-hard cock, making blood rush to the desired member, reaching its full girth.

Vegeta then positioned himself on top of Goku's member, grinding his crotch against it. Both of them breathing heavily as the smaller man above him moved his hips up and down his thick cock.

After a few minutes of this, Vegeta slowed down then, eventually, stopped. This being the second time Goku had been on the edge of an orgasm.

"Vegeta, you really have to stop doing that, you're going to drive me crazy," Goku said, looking into the other man's eyes.

"Sorry for teasing you, I just wanted to get that out of my system, besides" Vegeta whispered, running his fingers down the side of Goku's dick, "I have much better plans for this."

Vegeta dragged himself off of his boyfriend's large length regrettably and got down on his hands and knees to reach for the bottle of lube he had used earlier, which lay on the bedroom floor. But before Vegeta could turn back around, Goku leaped up from his current position, and landed on top of Vegeta, pinning him on his stomach. Vegeta was a little surprised at this sudden move, but he liked the feeling of his lover on top of him.

Goku then ran his hands across Vegeta's scar-ridden back, tracing the outside of each one, some of them were even from the first time they fought. He eventually made his way down to Vegeta's thin waist and squeezed the tender area lightly. Goku then started kissing the nape of Vegeta's neck softly.

"Hey Vegeta," he said in between kisses.

"Yeah?" Vegeta replied, in a breathy voice.

"Don't worry about the lube, I don't need it," Goku said nonchalantly.

Vegeta didn't know why, but, when he heard he said this, felt blood rush to his face, turning a bright red. Maybe it was how he said, he made it seem like it was obvious. But before he could complete another thought, he heard the man above him sucking and licking his fingers. As Goku did this, he used his other hand prop Vegeta on his knees with legs still nice and wide.

"H-Hey, what are doing?!" Vegeta stuttered, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It'll feel a lot better this way, and plus you did stick your ass in my face, so what am I supposed to do?" Goku replied.

"True," Vegeta said, smirking, wiggling his hips.

Goku then ran his two fingers across his entrance before sliding them inside. Causing a muffled, soft groan to come from Vegeta, whose face was pressed against the bed sheets.

After a few minutes of teasing him, Goku increased his pace rubbing Vegeta's prostate generously, making his lover moan in ecstasy.

Goku then brought his lips to one of Vegeta's ass cheeks and gently sucked and bit the soft skin. He kept relentlessly pounding his fingers into Vegeta's hungry body until Goku felt his legs start to shake from the pleasure, he was sure that Vegeta was close to reaching his climax. He didn't really want to stop, and Vegeta's moan sounded very cute to him, be he really wanted Vegeta to cum from his dick.

Goku slowly pulled his fingers out of him, teasing him as he exited.

"~fuck, why did you take them out, you asshole?" Vegeta murmured, he felt like he was being denied his deepest desires.

"Well you did the same to me, so it's only fair, right?" Goku chuckled, caressing the curve of Vegeta's ass, which had red marks littered across it.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right," Vegeta said, lifting his head up from the sheets, relieving a very red, and flustered face.

Goku just grinned and pushed his length against the entrance, slowly filling the cavern of Vegeta's insides with his member.

Goku heard a low growl come from the older Saiyan underneath him and felt his hips wiggle slightly. After a few painfully slow thrusts, Goku gradually increased his pace, hitting Vegeta's prostate relentlessly with his thick warm cock.

Vegeta had to bite one of their pillows to keep himself inaudible, his position was already embarrassing enough, but the intense color on his cheeks and the moans he can't stop from escaping his mouth significantly add to the embarrassment, but the pure rapture that was overtaking him made the embarrassment worth it.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's waist tightly, pulling him in closer for every thrust, his hips almost moving on their own. Vegeta was left to his own devices as wave after wave of complete and utter pleasure washed or him like a tidal wave; his knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. He felt as if he had to muster every ounce of strength he had in his vulnerable body to not come early.

Goku leaned forward, resting on top of Vegeta's back, his cock going deeper and deeper inside of his lover. Goku nuzzled his into Vegeta's neck, wanting to hear more of the beautiful and lustful sounds he was making.

"Vegeta, come on, don't hide from me, I want to hear your voice," Goku said teasingly, moving his hands to Vegeta's chest.

"What if I don't want to?" Vegeta said into the pillow, breathing heavily.

Goku smirked and grabbed a fistful of Vegeta's soft hair with one of his hands and pulled back, and unleashed a load moan of ecstasy.

"You like that huh? You like when I pull your hair?" Goku smirked, continuing to ram Vegeta's body with his girth.

"Fuck yeah, mmm~, don't stop," Vegeta begged, completely surrendering to the will of his lover.

"Don't worry," he leaned in closer to Vegeta's ear, "I don't plan on it," Goku whispered, increasing his pace to a blistering speed, causing the room to be filled with their moans.

As Vegeta made a long, drawn out whimper of ecstasy, Goku slapped Vegeta's ass, the soft skin jiggling like jello from the impact. Vegeta let out a loud, whimpering moan which was met with another, harder strike to the older man's ass, making him shoot his load onto the bed sheets below him. Soon afterward, the feeling of Vegeta's body tightening around his cock made him climax, hard, filling Vegeta's body with his warm cum.

Goku pulled himself out of Vegeta's warm, hot body slowly, then lied on top of him, kissing the side of his face, then moving to Vegeta's soft and plump lips and kissed them tenderly. He then lifted himself up so Vegeta could roll back on his back, and so he did, wrapping his arms around Goku's neck and pulling him in for another deep, sloppy kiss.

"I didn't think you could be so kinky, Vegeta," Goku said teasingly in between kisses, running his fingers through Vegeta's soft, black hair.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, I'm very mysterious~," Vegeta said jokingly, moving his lips to the side of Goku's neck, sucking on the skin and leaving hickeys behind.

"What did you want to say to me, anyway Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, looking up at him, his hands running down his back.

"I uh, just wanted to say I love you," Goku said smiling before kissing him on the cheek.

Vegeta blushed, feeling surprised and off-guard from his comment.

"I-I love you too." He stuttered, he never actually thought he would say this to him, but here he was, kissing him and embracing him.

It was perfect.

~The end~


End file.
